


That's my girl

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: "You have to be quiet, my love, or else..." He did not finish the sentence as he let his delicate fingers roam her skin. She was turned with her back to him, bent over his expensive wooden desk in his office, granting him access to the round and bare cheeks of her ass. He kneaded both, then gave them a light slap. She whimpered and had to bite down on her lower lip to stiffle a moan.





	That's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happens when I'm at work but can't get this scene out of my head. 
> 
> I was heavily inspired by "Quiet, sweetling" and "Not yet (please now)", both amazing works you should check out if you haven't already read them.
> 
> I will totally go down with this ship. I hope you enjoy my filthy imagination. :D

"You have to be quiet, my love, or else..." He did not finish the sentence as he let his delicate fingers roam her skin. She was turned with her back to him, bent over his expensive wooden desk in his office, granting him access to the round and bare cheeks of her ass. He kneaded both, then gave them a light slap. She whimpered and had to bite down on her lower lip to stiffle a moan.

"Oh you like that, don't you? You love it when my hands are all over you, torturing you." As to emphasize his words, his flat hand landed on her bare ass with a smack.

This time she was not able to hold her moan back. 

"Be quiet, sweetling. Be quiet. I told you to be quiet." 

His office was located at the end of the long corridor and it was unlikely for anyone to come by at this time. But since the walls of the room were thin and Cat's office was right next door, they needed to be as quiet as possible.

The thrill of it made him grow even harder in his pants. Sansa was his personal assisent. His colleague Cat talked him into hiring her daughter since the young woman gratuated from university recently and needed a job. Oh, if Cat only knew how fond his cunning daughter had grown of him during the last few months. How hungry she was for his hands, his lips, his cock. How utterly dirty and in heaven he felt whenever he could taste or feel her. Petyr knew how wrong it was to bang his assistent who was so much younger than him. Though this mistress in front of him with her auburn hair made it impossible for him to deny her anything. The first time her lips were around his throbbing cock...

At the memory of it he pulled down his trousers and his briefs at the same time. He tossed them away and they landed on top of her skirt and undies on the floor. 

His fingers found her wet and wanton for him and he chuckled.

"Such a naughty girl, so wet for her boss."

He positioned his hard member in front of her slippery entrance and pushed. 

"Oh Petyr...", Sansa let out and tried to get a hold of him. Her slim fingers found his arms which were positioned on the desk on either side of her. She scratched him, tried to grip him, anything really to feel more of him. 

But he retreated himself, gripping her hips instead. He moved inside of her slowly, letting her walls grip his cock and pump him in a steady motion. Petyr let out little sighs, his eyes were fixed on Sansa who did not know where to go or what to do. He gently smiled at her, then a wicked thought crossed his mind. 

He pulled out of her completely and pushed himself back in after some breaths. She commented his movements with stiffled whimpers, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder right into his own. He saw the raw desire in her now dark blue eyes and lost it. 

He slammed into her again, this time with much more force. She whimpered under his thrust, ready to burst any second.

"What's the matter, my love?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"Please", she whispered. "Please Petyr."

"Please what?" He spat out as quietly as possible, retreating himself and thrusting into her again.

"I can't..." Sansa's words died in her throat when he sped up his ministrations and fucked her harder. His hands slammed her hips against his center, leaving marks with every thrust. Her hands were tangled in the paperwork, gripping so hard her knuckles turned white. 

"Oh you feel so tight, sweetling. So fucking tight."

His right hand left her hip to dive between her legs and found her nub in an instant. Petyr began circling it furiously and bent down to meet her ear.

"Don't you dare to come until I tell you so", he whispered.

Sansa's low moan escaped her plump lips. Her body was on fire, her mind somewhere else. Petyr filled her to the hilt, his dominant nature turned her on every time she was with him. He did not even need to touch her, his demanding look was enough for her to orgasm right in her underwear. She felt like a little school girl with a crush again, wanton for him and his perfectly fitting cock. She did not know if she could hold back any longer. She wanted to come around him so badly. 

"Please", she whispered again. 

"No." A low growl out of his throat. 

"Please. Please. Please." 

"No."

He even picked up speed, fucking her as hard and fast as he could, always aware that his desk began to creak underneath their movements. He needed to slow down, he knew it, but he was not able to. This beautiful woman was too damn tempting.

"Please Daddy. Please. I'm going to come", she whispered out of breath between his relentless thrusts. She could not help herself. 

Petyr's eyes widened. Now this was new.

"Then come, sweetling. Come hard and make your Daddy proud" he finally whispered as his fingers rubbed her clit as hard as he could manage while slamming into her again and again and again and...

She came with a strangled cry, her pulsing walls sending him over the edge too. Their shared orgasm left them panting, sweaty and utterly spend. Both wore a satisfied smile on their faces.

Petyr pulled out of her slowly, kissing her back while doing so. She shuddered under his lips, her legs were shaking uncontrolably. 

"Thank you", he said, helping her to stand. His arms pulled her in and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"No, thank you...Daddy", Sansa replied with a dirty grin on her face.

"You little minx. I guess you have to clean up this mess, Miss Stark." He gestured to his desk where all the paperwork was a complete chaos, some of the pages nearly destroyed.

"Or else?" 

Petyr grinned at her, grabbing her ass with both his hands. 

"I will think about some kind of punishment if you don't do as I bid. Be sure about that."

Sansa brought her lips to his in a feverish kiss, then let go of him and collected her clothes. 

"I can't wait."


End file.
